


Team Treacle Tarts Anthem: All of Me

by Anonymous



Series: H/D Food Fair 2018 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: H/D Food Fair 2018, M/M, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Song: All of Me, Team Treacle Tarts, Treacle Tarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What’s going on in that oven tonightI’m wanting your magical sweet smelling pie





	Team Treacle Tarts Anthem: All of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please answer [THIS SURVEY](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdwGQd9Z9SW34nsaLHcA-_n5nfgf-UJZa2C5wVjvbIIJNGskw/viewform) and vote for your favourite entry. You may not vote for your own team (if you belong to any teams).

**  
**LISTEN TO THE AUDIO:****

**** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jlcT-h3EqgoBYKgCGpUo4oeLis8QvYjB/view?usp=sharing) ** **

 

 **ALL OF ME**  
**Entry by:** Team Treacle Tarts  
**Inspired by:** All of Me by John Legend  
**Background Music by:** [ADreamOfficial’s All of Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VOUppnIyFbQ)  
**Sung by:** Treacle Team Members  
**Lyrics by:** Treacle Team Members **  
**  
What would I do without treacle tart  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t wait to eat  
What’s going on in that oven tonight  
I’m wanting your magical sweet smelling pie  
And I’m so dizzy, did you hex me, but I’ll be alright  
My mouth’s drooling more now  
But I’m breathing fine  
your baking is blowing my mind  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
'Cuz all of me  
Loves all of you  
Loves your outside and your middle  
When you’re warm, and when you sizzle  
Give your all to me  
I’ll give my all to you  
You’re the end of every dinner  
Always make me feel a winner  
I give you all of me  
You give me all of you ohh  
  
How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you’ve burnt it’s beautiful too  
The world is eating your tart, I’m around through every slice  
You’re my soul mate, you’re my muse  
My worst distraction, my diet is screwed  
I can’t stop singing, it’s grumbling, my stomach for you  
My fork’s moving faster  
But I’m breathing fine  
you’re tasty and I’m out of my mind  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
Give me all the treacle  
Dishes in the sink that I’ll wash happily,  
If you will bake just for me  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
You give me all of you  
I give you all, all of me  
And you give me all, all of you

 

**Author's Note:**

> There are 4 Food Fair teams! Teams Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pasties, Skiving Snackboxes, and Treacle Tarts!
> 
> Every AO3 or LJ comment is worth 1 point. Any rec posts made on any site will be worth 3 points. [See the current stats now!](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1JNA7e396BEn8B45W9RYgo96DE1AkTHCFpm_vXNYVQJk)
> 
> In the last week of the fair (Nov 12), there will be a guessing poll. The top 3 correct guesses will earn their team points!
> 
> At the end of the Fair, the best Team will win the Cup! The player(s) with the most points in each team will also win an award!


End file.
